Betsy Struthers
by George J. Dance Betsy Struthers (born 1951) is a Canadian poet and novelist Life Struthers was born and raised in Toronto, Ontario. She has lived in Peterborough, Ontario since 1977. She has worked as a freelance editor of academic texts since 1986; her clients include UTP Higher Education and Broadview Press.About, Betsy Struthers, Wordpress.com. Web, June 11, 2013. She was president of the League of Canadian Poets from 1995 to 1997, and has served as chair of its Education Committee and Feminist Caucus. She was a co-editor (with Sarah Klassen) and contributor to Poets in the Classroom, an anthology of essays about teaching poetry workshops written by members of the League. Her work has appeared in 15 anthologies, including Pith & Wry: Canadian poetry; In Fine Form: The Canadian book of form poetry; and Going Top Shelf: An anthology of Canadian hockey poetry. More than 100 of her poems and short fictions have been published in Canadian literary magazines, from Arc to the Windsor Review. Recognition Struthers was short-listed for the Arthur Ellis Best First Novel Award in 1993 for her mystery novel Found: A Body.Betsy Struthers: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, June 12, 2013. She won the Silver Medal as runner-up for the Milton Acorn People's Poetry Award in 1994 for Running Out of Time. Her collection Still won the 2004 Pat Lowther Award for the best book of poetry by a Canadian woman. Her series of poems, “Family Matters,” won the 2010 GritLit Poetry Prize and was published in the prize anthology. She has received 2 Canada Council grants for writing, plus several Ontario Arts Council Writers' Reserve grants. Publications Poetry *''Censored Letters''. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press, l984. *''Saying So out Loud''. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press, l988. *''Running out of Time''. . Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1993. *''Virgin Territory''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1996. *''Driven''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2000. *''Still''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2003. *''In Her Fifties''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2005. *''Where the Night Comes Closest''. . Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2008. Fiction *''Found: A Body''. Toronto: Simon & Pierre, 1992. ISBN 0-88924-237-2 *''Grave Deeds''. Toronto: Simon & Pierre/Dundurn, 1994. ISBN 0-88924-257-7 *''A Studied Death''. Toronto: Simon & Pierre/Dundurn, 1995. ISBN 0-88924-266-6 Edited *''Poets in the Classroom'' (edited with Sarah Klassen). Toronto: Pembroke Press, 1995. ISBN 1-55138-055-2 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Canadian Poetry Online.Betsy Struthers: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, June 12, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Betsy Struthers at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 6 poems) ;Audio / video *Audio *Betsy Struthers at Tree Reading Series ;Books *Betsy Struthers at Amazon.ca ;About *Betsy Struthers at Black Moss Press *Betsy Struthers Official website *10 or 20 questions with Betsy Struthers at rob mclennan's blog, 2009 *The Great Canadian Writers' Craft Interview: Betsy Struthers at Open Book Toronto, 2011 Category:1951 births Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian feminists Category:Living people Category:People from Peterborough, Ontario Category:Canadian women writers Category:Writers from Ontario